The invention relates to methods of controlling a vacuum cleaner using various types of sensors. It finds particular application in conjunction with upright vacuum cleaners as well as robotic vacuum cleaners. A suitable robotic vacuum cleaner includes, but is not limited to, a controller, a cleaning head, and an interconnecting hose assembly, and the invention will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the invention is also amenable to other applications. For example, a traditional upright vacuum cleaner, a traditional canister vacuum cleaner, a carpet extractor, other types of vacuum cleaners, and other types of robotic vacuums. More generally, this invention is amenable to various types of robotic and/or manual household appliances, both indoor, such as floor polishers, and outdoor, such as lawnmowers or window washing robots.
It is well known that robots and robot technology can automate routine household tasks eliminating the need for humans to perform these repetitive and time-consuming tasks. Currently, technology and innovation are both limiting factors in the capability of household cleaning robots. Computer processing power, battery life, electronic sensors such as cameras, and efficient electric motors are all either just becoming available, cost effective, or reliable enough to use in autonomous consumer robots.
Generally, there are two standard types of vacuums: upright and canister. Uprights tend to be more popular because they are smaller, easier to manipulate and less expensive to manufacture. Conversely, the principal advantage of canister vacuums is that, while the canister may be more cumbersome, the cleaning head is smaller. A few patents and published patent applications have disclosed self-propelled and autonomous canister-like vacuum cleaners.
Much of the work on robotic vacuum technology has centered on navigation and obstacle detection and avoidance. The path of a robot determines its success at cleaning an entire floor and dictates whether or not it will get stuck. Some proposed systems have two sets of orthogonal drive wheels to enable the robot to move directly between any two points to increase its maneuverability. Robotic vacuum cleaners have mounted the suction mechanisms on a pivoting or transverse sliding arm so as to increase the reach of the robot. Many robotic vacuums include methods for detecting and avoiding obstacles.
Thus, there is a need for an improved vacuum cleaner, the improvements of which apply to various types of vacuum cleaners, as well as other household appliances, both indoor and outside.